Savior
by Cappoquin's Calling
Summary: Anna didn't just save Kate. She saved Conor, Brianna, and many more. Mentions death.


**I am not a doctor, so I don't know if the transplants are correct. I don't own My sisters Keeper. But this idea came to me a little while ago, so enjoy:**

Anna didn't just save Kate. Anna saved Conor, Kalley, Jonathan, Marcus, Brianna, Joanna, Nathan, Georgia, and many more.

Conor got a new lung, as did Brianna.

Thirty-five year old Joanna got a heart to replace the one that had stopped working. Kalley got a new liver, after hers was deemed unfit.

Nathan, all of five years old got a new kidney for the same reasons as Kate.

Marcus got a new lease on life, because of one little girl, at the age of sixty seven.

Georgia could finally leave the hospital, able to see her children for the first time in years.

Jonathan got a pancreas, and lived.

Anna saved more than one person with her death. She did in death as she had done in life. Andromeda saved them all. And everyone she saved knew who she was because of a boy named Jesse.

Conor and Brianna had their surgeries at the same time, and were in the same room to recover. When a knock came at their door they were surprised. They were even more so when a teenage boy came in holding a picture frame in his hand.

"My name is Jesse," he said, "and this is Anna." He held up the picture for them to see. A young girl smiled out at them, beautiful and young.

"Anna is the reason you are going to live. Because Anna died, you get to live. Anna was thirteen, but she saved you. Don't you dare waste my sister's gift to you."

There were tears in Jesse's eyes as he looked at them, and all they could do was nod. Jesse smiled ever so slightly, and left them each a picture so that they would never forget.

Brianna and Conor framed each of the pictures of Anna, and placed them in their houses as a way to remember. Years later, when Conor's grandchild Mary asked him who the blonde girl in the photo was, he smiled. "She was my guardian Angel, Mary. Her name was Anna, and she saved me."

Joanna was shocked when she saw Anna's picture. She couldn't help but place her hand over her (Anna's-a voice in her head whispered) heart. The other hand reached shakily out to the picture the boy in front of her showed her. "I promise." She said, her voice weak. She promised she wouldn't waste the heart that that baby girl had given her.

Kalley was former alcoholic. She hadn't had a drink in years. And now, she knew that she never would. Because her liver was no longer hers, it was the liver of a little girl who had saved her life. And she wouldn't waste Anna's gift to her. She kept a picture of Anna in her wallet, along with her AA coin.

Nathan's parents cried when they were introduced to Anna. "She was just a baby!" cried his mother. And Jesse nodded and said, "but she saved your baby." _So make sure he takes care of her kidney_, was left unsaid. They had come so close to losing Nathan that the very idea of a young girl dying hit close to home and made them cry. The picture they were given of Anna was given a special spot in their home. Nathan would grow up hearing that he had been saved by an angel named Anna.

Marcus didn't know how to react. His children who stood next to him thanked the sad boy named Jesse and told him that they were sorry for his loss. Marcus didn't say anything, because there really was nothing he could say to the boy. Nothing that would have mattered. Because his baby sister was gone, and all Jesse wanted was for her to live on. So he nodded his head and tried to smile for the boy, but Jesse had already left.

Jesse couldn't look Georgia in the eyes. When she first saw him, she hadn't understood. But then after what he said, she couldn't let him look in her eyes. Because they hadn't always been hers. "My name is Jesse, and my sisters name was Anna. You have her eyes."

Jonathan was twenty-six, and had a pregnant wife. They had a daughter, and they named her Anna.

At the funeral of Anna Fitzgerald, her older brother stood up and spoke.

"Anna was a savior. Not just to Kate, but to many others. She may have spent her life saving her older sister but in d-death, she saved many more…"


End file.
